minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Server (1st - 2nd Eras)
UNDER CONSTRUCTION This page is a summary of the whole World`s history. Server`s prehistory (see Origin Era) In the far far far days, the server was created (December 2013). Owner was from New Zealand, called ilia_bro. He is still owner, but he hasn`t been seen since a time ago. For more information on the period before builder, se Origin Era. In the first months of 2014, some towns were built. Soon, the town of Axim became important. It was only a village in June 14, but it led a large empire, West Afrika. Mayor of Axim, 7_17BuilderS, was the dictator of West Afrika. Here began the famous Schmeathean Wars, ones of the most famous legendary wars in the server. Them faced Axim and allies and Schmeath and allies. June 14 There were two main nations, West Africa and Empire of Mediterraneum. Some other nations included the South American Federation, Yugoslavia, USA, and the United Kingdom. In last days of June, the primitive Madrid was founded by MarkusRabbit who immigrated from Belgrade, capital of Yugoslavia. July 14 Markusrabbit left the server, stressed, and gave Madrid to Bradwalker12. He quickly became inactive. Empire of Med began diplomacy with Madrid. DON became mayor of Madrid due to mayor's inactivity. Towns began to claim massive land areas without needing them, which is known as imperialism. August 14: The zenit of Imperialism TimuridEcumenicalWestafrican treatiesmap.png Europe.PNG 2015-02-24 18.01.53.png Screenshot 2014-09-23-00-09-14~2.jpg Up, images from the imperialism age. From left to right: Treaty between Timurids, Ecu and Afrika to divide the world, map of Europe, statue of BuilderS, map of europe again. The Mediterranean Empire was renamed to create the primitive Ecumenical Empire, by Dimavr and Xexekeli. West Africa and Caribbean Union had a terrible war, one of the most famous. The war happened around 20-23 August 2014. Primitive Ecu kept outside of the war, but being ally of West Africans. During that war, the 23 of August, DONRE was crowned king of Tesla and mayor of Madrid due to Brad`s inactivity. After the war, Caribbeans disbanded and moved to create Timurid Federation. Then began the conflicts between Lisbon and Madrid (Xexekeli and DONRE) for iberian domination. September 14: The last days To avoid an unnecesary war, and due to the fact that there was almost nothing built in Old Madrid, the town was moved to Argentina. This was called Great Migration. The new town was called South Madrid, and it was located in Buenos Aires. OwlCharles, ancient mayor of Abuja, moved to Uruguay and created North Madrid. In West Africa, Builder`s staff scandal (demotion for abuse) pushed him to destroy Axim and Yamoussoukro. October 14: A new world, pioneers The first big nation was Cahokian Dominion, with capital in Cahokia. It fast collected most part of world`s towns. But after it lost boost, the Merchants Republic, with capital in Venice, became the new hegemony. Most part of the towns joined them.This was a nice paceful and prosperous period, thanks to the merchant ideology of the nation. When their king became inactive, the nation broke. On October 20th-28th, WWI began. For more information, click the link. November 14: The settlement of the towns Along November, the different towns became solid settlements. Madrid reached a high level and counted with the first towns of these times. Darwin, New York, etc. were the main towns. The main superpower nations were Wolfcoast Union and the United Republic. Since Kingcasey3 was the president of the UR, this resulted in WWII. Also around this time a player by the name F1sh98 joined the server, and joined Madrid, secretely talking of world domination with Kingcasey3 Post-WWII Kingcasey3 got tired of the United Republic, and moved to Shanghai to start a new town, and the UR fell, all the towns splitting into two new superpowers, the Democratic Union and Great Federation. December 14: The Era of the Federation 9th December: F1sh98 creates Mendoza and the Great Federation. The facement between G. Fed. and Democratic Union kept divided the world for two months. In those times, people celebrated server`s birthday. January 15: A new year Fed and Dem followed policies of full facement, without reaching a war. Finally, the Split of Dem. caused several towns to join Fed, while most towns remained in Democratic Union to create Ecumenical Empire again, led by Dimavr2. Fed was the first nation at doing attacks, attacking several small towns. Next they attacked Madrid, so people from Ecu and other nations began becoming really angry. February: The death of the Fed When F1sh98 attacked Madrid and claimed the main square, people from all over the world went there to help. This was WW3. Finally, the anti-F1sh side won, F1sh fell and became a hated man, and he finally was banned forever. March: The random times In March, much weird stuff happened. The world`s nations became insane, and there were small and random wars between several nations. Also, during this time, Spidey began being hated by many players, which also caused wars. Ecumenical Empire kept itself out of any conflict. There was a quiet age in part of the server. April: The Decadence After a golden age since F1sh died, the Server entered a decadent age in late March, due mainly to the apparition of fake servers. Most of the traditional players, owners of biggest towns, left the server. Xexekeli (Bangkok), Dimavr2 (Papua), OwlCharles (Darwin and Chicago), Atchy_SK (Pressburg), BuilderS (Phnom Penh), MajorPAIN40 (Warsaw) and many others. Many others such as Zero_Crazy (Garnik) began playing more in fake servers than in MCPE. They left because of 3 reasons: hypothetical "staff abuse", because they hated SpideyBren2000, and because they wanted to go back to the old days of the server. Without those players, the server's essence and dynamism was lost. May 15: The Reborning After 10th May, mainly, everything got better. Several players came back. The world`s nations, which were forgotten during the Decadence, became important again. Nations began having stuff again. Also, the server got more players at time. After SpideyBren was temp banned, there was SO MANY people playing MCPE again, usually reaching 15 players at time. Currently At the moment, there is a power vacuum over which nation becomes more powerful, because of all the loss of towns and nations after The Great Towny Glitch of 2015. Ecu was disbanded and Madrid, in South America, became a CityState by creating Tesla nation, which caused a periode of bigger growing for the town, getting rid of outsider issues. The Holy Roman Empire (Rome), Adrua (Azerbaijan) and later Anetalia (Turin) were the secondary powers, while two huge nations, NATO (New York City) and InterPol (Royal Japan), became the two superpowers, including large numbers of towns, and eventually having conflicts. Category:History Category:First Era Category:Second Era